Season 2
Season 2 (also known as the New Series) is a term used for Warner Bros. Animation produced seasons of Thomas & Friends: Continued. There is debate among fans of the old and new formats; but, as with many television series with different formats, there will always be differences of opinion. Starting with part 5, CGI was added to the "new series" in the form of people, animals, and the character's faces. After that everything was animated in CGI, causing more debate. This time, LEGO models vs. CGI. Eighth Series The eighth series aired in 2020. Characters Introduced: *Gator - the Sloping Boilered Steam Engine *Timothy - the Oil Burning Engine *Marion - the Steam Shovel *Reg - the Scrapyard Crane *Samson - the Viridian Saddle Tank Engine *Logan - the Crosby Coaling Plant Sentinel Shunter *Slip Coaches *Eric - the News Van *Jake - the Mobile Police Command Center *Stephen - the Red Tender Engine *Felicia - the Dockyard Shunter *Bosco - the Light Green Diesel *Ralphie - the Red Freight Diesel *Omar - the Harwick Mountain Engine *Mark - the Maersk Diesel *Joshua - the Knapford Harbor Claw Crane *Warren - the Bulk Carrier *Nelly - the Steam Roller *Morton - the Emerald Narrow Gauge Harwick Mountain Engine Highlights: * Joanne Vannicola, Rodger Bumpass, Whoopi Goldberg, Maurice LaMarche, Jason Michas, Dylan Everett, Jeff Bennett, and Cory Doran joined the voice cast. Carnival Craze Carnival Craze is the third Island of Sodor Chronicles Special. Ninth Series The ninth series aired in 2021. Characters Introduced: *Philip - the Boxcab Diesel *Skiff - the Railboat *Ryan - the Purple Tank Engine *Sam - the Blue Ridge Engine *Penny - the Yellow Express Engine *Frank Fargo - the Black Overhaul Locomotive *Easy and Peasy - the Electricworks Diesel Shunters *Clem - the Electricworks Mobile Crane *Olaf - the Cog Railway Narrow Gauge Engine *Corey - the Blue Cargo Diesel *Lizzie - the Red Narrow Gauge French Tank Engine *Rex - the Green Arlesdale Engine *Mike - the Red Arlesdale Engine *Bert - the Blue Arlesdale Engine *Jess - the Sand-Blue Geared Narrow Gauge Tank Engine *Keesha - the White Massive High Speed Electric Train *Ness - the Fire Boat *Chip - the Medical Van *Amber - the Medical Helicopter *Hoover - the Red Fire Quad Bike Highlights: *Rob Rackstraw, Christopher Ragland, John Hasler and Joseph May join the voice cast. John Hasler takes over the voice of Rheneas from Ben Small, and Joseph May takes over his voice from Martin Sherman. Christopher Ragland takes over the Troublesome Trucks and Percy, and Rob Rackstraw takes over the role of James, Stanley, and Flynn. *Kyle MacLachlan, Ariel Waller, Alan Tudyk, Jean Louisa Kelly, Roz Ryan, Andrew Kishino, Daran Norris, Daniel Tay, Nicholas Castel-Vanderburgh, Brian Stepanek, Paris Van Dyke, Griffin Burns, and Ricky Mabe joins the voice cast. Kyle MacLachlan takes over the voice of Smokey from Tom Hanks and Andrew Kishino takes over the voice of Sven from Jim Cummings so he will continue voicing Connor. Tenth Series The tenth series aired in 2022. Characters Introduced: *Bradford - the Brake Van *Hugo - the Schienenzepplin *Glynn - the Coffee Pot *Jerome and Judy - the Breakdown Cranes *Frank - the Arlesdale Railway Diesel Engine *Jock - the Yellow Arlesdale Engine *Elliot - the Red Streamlined Engine *Fiona - the Apple-Green Steam Engine *Tom and Tim - the Metrolink Light Rail Engine Twins *Kathy and Katie - the Metrolink Light Rail Engine Twins *Stewart - the Inspection Locomotive *Sophie - the Red Cargo Diesel Engine *Melanie - the Yellowish-Orange Arlesdale Tender Engine. *Stephanie - the Navy Blue Arlesdale Tender Engine. Highlights: *Jessica DiCicco, Mandy Moore, Brigid Tierney, Zachary Bloch, Peter Oldring, T.J. McGibbon, and Julie Sype joined the voice cast. Eleventh Series The eleventh series aired in 2023. Characters Introduced: *Hurricane *Merlin *Frankie *Theo *Lexi *Ozzie - the Green Steam Engine *Dougal - the Green Cabless Narrow Gauge Tank Engine *Chase - the Patrol Engine *Finn, Tran, and Khan - The 0 Series Shinkansen Triplets *Arsdale - the Arlesdale End Tender Engine. *Mallard - the Blue Streamlined LNER Engine *Silver Fox and Silver Link - the first silver Streamlined LNER Twin Engines *Silver King and Quicksilver - the second silver Streamlined LNER Twin Engines *Boxhill - the Terrier Engine *Hannah - the Hasty Coach Highlights: *Mallard's first appearance. *Derek McGrath, Shun Oguri, Takatoshi Kaneko, Kappei Yamaguchi, Ralph Fiennes, Domhnall Gleeson, Devon Murray, and David Holt joined the voice cast. Twelfth Series As part of a transitional period, the twelfth series would see computer-animated faces and characters superimposed over the Lego Movie-esque CGI environment of earlier seasons. Characters could now display a variety of new expressions and their mouths would move in sync with every voice actor's voice when they are talking, whilst their thinking is evident when their mouths aren't moving in sync! People, animals, and certain other characters became wholly CGI elements. This change was made possible by motion-capture animation. The Lego 4x4 round base plate and 2x2 flat base faces of earlier seasons would be replaced by a computer-animated face, to which the computer could attach a face in post-production. The animation for this and future seasons would be provided by Jam Filled Toronto, based in Canada. Characters Introduced: *Nia - the African Engine *Rebecca - the Yellow Tender Engine *Beau - the Grand Canyon Engine *Kwaku - the Red Garratt *Lewis - the Yellow Australian Tank Engine *Axel - the Dark Red Tank Engine *Canyon - the Dark Blue American Tank Engine *Eagle - the Dark Red American Steam Engine *Levi - the Emerald American Steam Engine *Noor Jehan - the Cream Indian Diesel Engine *Shankar - the Indian Diesel Shunter *Tamika - the Coffeepot *Ace - the Race Car *Isla - the Australian Airplane Highlights: *Andrew Francis, Johnny Orlando, Nicholas Kaegi, and Zachary Levi joined the voice cast. Category:Television Series